Never let me go
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: What happens when Christine looks up to the sky and sings softly?


The carriage pulled up to the de Chagny Mansion. Inside her room Christine watched from her window as Raoul came into their house. Christine hummed the song that she and Erik sang on the way down to his lair in the Opera House.

_In sleep he sang to me...  
In dreams he came...  
That voice which calls to me...  
And speaks my name... _

The words echoed in Christine's memory. Oh how she longed to be with her Angel... Why had she been so stupid... So, so afraid? If things had happened differently she would be with him. They would have a family... A tear slid down her cheek as she walked back over to her bed and laid down.

Raoul knocked on the door before opening it. "Christine... Dear. It's been so long since I've seen you." Raoul said walking over to Christine and gave her a peck on the cheek. She sat there, emotionless thinking of her Angel of Music. Raoul sighed. She had been like this for a very long time. Actually she has been like this since the fire at the Opera House. He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Christine alone.

Once Raoul was gone Christine got up and dressed into her nightgown. She laid down on her bed and wept. "Oh my Angel... I'm so, so sorry. I regret everything. I wish that I could go back and do things differently. And if I could... I would be with you now." She cried as she rolled onto her side and fell into a deep dark sleep.

_"Christine...Come to me my Angel of Music..."_

Christine's eyes snapped open. Did she just hear him? "Oh Angel! Oh Erik..." She whispered, longing to hear his voice again. Hoping that it wasn't a dream. And then she heard it again.

_"Christine..."_

His voice was so beautiful... It was more than beautiful though, it was... Enchanting. Christine got up and looked outside. The moon was big, round, and full. It looked just like the night when Christine made that fateful decision. "I regret everything... Oh Erik... I wish you could hear me." She sniffled. "I want to see you again."

It had been five years now since the fire. Right after that, she stopped being happy. The servants called her insane, and soon Raoul did too. She vowed one rainy day that she would never sing again unless her Angel came to her again.

_"Christine... Christine..."_

The voice spoke and she knew that it was her Angel. So she kept her vow. And now she will sing again.

_"Angel of Music guide and guardian. Grant me to you glory. Angel of Music hide no longer. Secret and strange Angel."_

Christine's voice sounded like an Angel's as she sang. She felt as though she was sixteen again! She never felt happier... And then her Angel answered her.

_"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music."  
_  
Christine felt her feet move forward. And soon she was walking towards her Angel's voice. She felt her feet leave the ground and then she was walking into a beautiful light. She looked back once and then turned and ran towards her Angel's voice never again have to go back to that miserable place.

After a few minutes everything was blank. But when Christine opened her eyes again she saw her father. "Papa!" She cried and she jumped into her father's arms. When she looked at his face, he looked younger, much, much younger than what she had seen him last time. "Papa... You look so young!" She said. Her father chuckled and then motioned for Christine to look at the young woman beside him that looked like her.

"Christine this is your mother." Her father said. Christine looked at her mother and then hugged her. "Mother..." She whispered. Her mother smiled. "Yes my dear Christine. You are so beautiful." She said. And then Christine heard her Angel's voice again. Her father set her down. "Go and see Christine." He whispered.

And off she went. She came to a place that looked just like the Paris Opera House. She ran up the steps and continued to run until she got to be what was her old dressing room. As soon as she entered she looked around. And then her eyes settled upon the mirror. She ran up to it and looked at her own reflection.

She looked like she was eight again! She squealed with delight and then the mirror started to shimmer or more like glow. She heard her Angel's voice loud and clear now.

_"Angel of Music..."_

Christine looked up in awe as the mirror slid to the side revealing Erik dressed as the Phantom. Everything but the mask. Christine gazed in wonder as she saw Erik's handsome face smile down upon her. He had no deformity whatsoever.

"Angel!" She cried as she leaped into his arms. He smiled with loving eyes down at her. "Oh my Christine..." He said. "Angel I missed you so much! Or should I say Erik." Christine said. Erik smiled and then leaned in and their lips touched. "Oh... Erik, never let me go ever again!" Christine sighed before smiling. Erik's eyes shone with the happiness that he had never had, "I never did let you go Christine. As I drew my very last breath, these were my last words. "Mon ange ... Mon ange ... Je vais vous voyez dans le ciel." He whispered. Christine casted her eyes downward, remembering that night. "I'm sorry Mon Ange... I love you. I always have." She said. Erik kissed her again. "I love you too, and now we can be together for all of eternity." Christine smiled. "Come. Let us go." He said and carried her into a beautiful paradise that lied beyond the mirror.

Christine and Erik walked into Heaven. Where they would never be parted ever again.

Raoul walked into Christine's room with her breakfast. "Christine?" He said as he walked in. He found Christine dead. Lying near her window. "Christine!" He yelled and dropped the tray. He ran over to her and turned her over. Even in death she still looked beautiful. As a tear slid out from his eye he looked upon her face. On her lips, was the most beautiful smile that Raoul had ever seen.

He made the sign of the cross and looked out the window. It showed the beautiful lush yard. And he could almost hear laughter. Musical laughter. Of two people. A man and a woman. And Raoul knew that Christine had found her Angel again. He knew that she loved him. But he couldn't bear to bring himself to tell her that he killed himself.

He looked at Christine's body, which was now shimmering. In a bright flash of light, she was gone. And yet the musical singing and laughing never stopped. Raoul looked up into the enchanting blue sky and whispered "Now you are happy. You have found your Angel once again." And he swore that he heard two voices singing.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you... Share each day with me, each night, each morning... Anywhere you go, let me go too... Love me, that's all I ask of you..."_

They were the voices of two lovers that could never be... And now they have found each other again in the light, they will never be parted ever again for eternity...


End file.
